cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
April 2014's Featured Character stats
April 2014's Featured Character stats are made of results from every featured character poll held on this wiki(October 2011 through February 2014). =Archived= April 2014's Featured Character stats are in order from greatest to least amount of votes. Luke Docker 32 Xeres Gorogdrive 30 Darth Ryu 28 Ren Ion 23 Ahsoka Skysword 22 Xalandra Nova 20 Captain Hotshot 18 Ausar 17 Dylan AntiUnknown 16 Mandalore TheMarauder 15 Boba Bactapack 15 Swoop Sniper (CT-4082) 15 SquadLeader Racer 13 Jack Tresherslider 12 Prince Savon 12 Horvath Peter 12 Setesh Jade 12 Kalin Thalis 11 Jasmine Rosejoy 11 Casey Layman 11 Darth Jirak 11 Nero Darkpulse 11 DarkLord Snake 10 Sarro Laserslice 10 Figrin Gurfstation 10 Emissary Amnerys 10 Darth Sertia 9 Ferrigo Prosstang 9 GRUDA1 LEADER 9 Callista Brightrazor 9 Mandalorian Ace 9 Steve Skyman 8 Lan Phaseripper 8 Thorun Ordo 8 Larsonator 8 Malgus Infiltrator 8 Redspark Holocron 8 EliteMarine Turbo 7 Celrek Ionwelder 7 Sarria Ion 7 DarthAlex 7 Jysella Coldstalker 7 Gram Alnin 7 Ryukos Subarashi 6 Derek Skywalker 6 Anna Layman 6 Boba Kabur 6 Darth Jievous 6 Daniel Greenpulser 6 Enzo Evolution 6 Wilmore Skywalker 5 Zeth Silas 5 Dashj30 shadowheart 5 Lord OttenZivek 5 BLASTER NICESHOT 5 Burner Mereel 5 Leumas Lietsleknif 5 Beviin Kabur 5 Beteen Jedana 5 James Jaune 5 Jessica Jackson 5 Matt Goldnight 5 Ben Drago1 5 Nova DarkMoon 5 Mala Dalia 5 Alesis Citadel 5 DARK CIARA 5 Ares Champion 5 Jazz Aryxcharger 5 CT0099 (Arrow) 5 Zach Shiproam 4 Zeeg Rums 4 Squad Leader Racer 4 AlphaMarl Photoline 4 Jarek Osari 4 Clone Niceshot 4 Jolee Merome 4 Mercenary 4 Esvald Magnaside 4 Robert Leader 4 Sergeant GreenWizard 4 Dex Extra 4 Kato Drakstar 4 Kyle141 crossblade 4 Davik Cloudcruiser 4 Dawnrai Catara 4 Andrew Butlerz 4 Jaina Brightrazor 4 Ace Breao 4 Thrawns Blaster 4 Demander Biodancer 4 Andrew Astroidrain 4 Esvald Astralboots 4 Aka'jor vizsla (Aidan Blackout) 4 Echo WhiteLaser 3 Randy Vos 3 Holly Talon 3 Kol Kerz-Tak 3 Master Steve 3 Jessanna Stansu 3 Plyoff Skywalker 3 Quelix Skirata 3 Saltex russo 3 Lexi Runefall 3 Raxxum 3 Jacius Railus 3 Davish Primestaff 3 Pauseen Phasefaller 3 Counselor Mahayu 3 Rusty Layman 3 A-99 Key 3 Atton KelMocol 3 Commander Jac 3 Sergeant Gybbi 3 Commander Gurfstation 3 Flash Goldbooster 3 Reverk Gelvan 3 Suarek Frostbite 3 Severin Fang 3 Garrett EmeraldStrike 3 Zam Eclipse 3 Reivax DarkWolve 3 Anni Candy 3 Veralore Cabur 3 Oola Brightrazor 3 Game Brain 3 Lawrence Blasterpaine 3 Jocky Airliner 3 Rage Ordo (Rathe Gurfglider) 3 RC-0905 3 Darth Zashinne 2 Gunner Xephos 2 Anakin Xenobomber 2 Dalsc Weahde 2 Arcode Waveblast 2 Warrior Vizsla 2 Verity 2 Eli Vector 2 Lord Valqor 2 Kayla Valour 2 Lead Uzumaki 2 Goji Uzumaki 2 Alpha Uzumaki 2 Felmar Skywalker 2 Curastius Skywalker 2 Jered Skygunner 2 Bren Shieldgrip 2 Jacen Shieldbreaker 2 Tao Shandae 2 Crow Shadowhawk 2 John Sentinel 2 Master Rogue 2 RocketFett 2 Tycho Railslasher 2 Rex Quantumshrieker 2 Nightra Portglide 2 Spectra Phantom 2 Aria Ortara 2 Yusanis Nightslasher 2 Emilx Trix Nightcaster 2 Joseph Mereel 2 Joe McBlaster 2 Monet Magnaneedler 2 Commander key26 2 Crix Ion 2 Zan Infrastun 2 HunterFett 2 Sparksj30 Heat 2 Griff Greenweld 2 Carth Grayhitch 2 RinQual Gorgshriek 2 Jacen GhostArx 2 Archer Gamer 2 Malik Galewind 2 Stardust Galaxyblade 2 Lucas Gaga 2 Flamberge 2 Reira Falcon 2 Light Eagle 2 Xitra Darkstar 2 AlphaPredator Daniel 2 Rinny Cryolancer 2 EliteMarine Coldline 2 Matthew Chuck 2 Gashon Cansaker 2 Jock Brogel 2 Snorri J. Brightrazor 2 Boltshot 2 Aidan blackout 2 Al'verde Beviin 2 Ant Bactarun 2 Celrek Bactalighter 2 Princess Aryx 2 Sarah Amadale 2 Connor acre 2 Matthew Vortex (The Vortex Legion) 2 Bright Starsong (Grif) 2 Swapjet (CT-7139) 2 Gathe (CT - 1213) 2 Mentor Snipesum (A-14) 2 Mentor Snipesum (A-1) 2 Atton Quickshot "aka" CT-74-92024 2 CT-008-000 2 Master Matt Zalo 1 Darth Xylon 1 Brion Graulshrieker (CT-1313) X3 1 Rann Wompband 1 Sarah Wolf555 1 Flash Warspanner 1 Myles Walkers 1 Tey Voro 1 Von Vonwalker 1 Tracyn Verd 1 Jallar Vectorhowler 1 EliteMarine Vector 1 Ace Vann 1 Assassin Uzumaki 1 SasukeLe Uchiha 1 Ado Twilight 1 Srosxi Tsisrossko 1 Trossk 1 ARC Trooper 1 Ayanna Thalis 1 Jedi General Term 1 Cuuora Tarin 1 Ahsoka Kerz-Tak 1 Tank Stryker 1 Corpral Stanly 1 Lion Stafford 1 Commander Spike 1 Griff Spacetracker 1 Tom Spacetalker 1 Ricus Skywalker 1 Noah00 Skywalker 1 ArcherGamer Skywalker 1 Vehhr Skirata 1 Doc Skirata 1 Jaden Sithguard 1 Redge Shadowrunner 1 Rafew Shadowknight 1 Zeon Shadow 1 Jett Septin 1 Thane Sentinel 1 Atton Sandtracer 1 Atton Kel (Mocol) Sandtracer 1 Black Sagitter 1 Darth Sadus 1 SaberFett 1 Pro Rogue 1 Markus Rimmet 1 Jack Revaan 1 Anakin Recinos 1 Keyan Rasptamer 1 Boba Raspspore 1 Kala Racer 1 Jaller Racer 1 Rex Quantumshrieker / Bacara Quantumshrieker 1 Ethiear Purloth 1 General Primenova 1 Cassandra Powerstun 1 Phantom 1 Zukin Ordo 1 Rage Ordo 1 Zent Nioson 1 Benager Niceshot 1 Daniel Nanorazor 1 Darth Morgue 1 Master Mooncreeper 1 Matthew Medlin 1 Ahsoka Master 1 EliteScout MarineKey 1 Pre Mando 1 Selven Magnaside 1 Corran Lonestalk 1 Axel Leea 1 CPLRusty Layman 1 Evan Laserscanner 1 Leshaak Larcon 1 Commander Kraytband 1 Kondog 1 Rance Kaal 1 Sargeant Jason 1 Ben1 Jackson 1 Blood Ion 1 Max Hyperpower 1 Raiden Huttbroker 1 Biggs Hexwalk 1 DarkLord Heigor 1 Darth Haro 1 Harker 1 Rathe Gurfglider 1 Rome Greger 1 Danz Gravitydreamer 1 Brion Graulshrieker 1 Vasco Gomes 1 Raxxum Gelvan 1 Captain Gatoma 1 FieldMarshal Garrett 1 Jaxer gammaband 1 Savon Forcewave 1 Ryan ForceMove 1 Mandalorian Firetracer 1 Carthern Fett 1 Remulus Ferolight 1 Commander felth 1 Marcus Eon 1 JinLo Edgehitcher 1 Vette Eclipse 1 Davik Duskmelter 1 Marek Drago 1 SEARGEANT DENAL 1 Mal DarkNova 1 Ranulph Darkhitch 1 Rayan dagger 1 Lives ct275555 1 Assassin Cruncher 1 Cr1TiKaL 1 Ferus Cometglider 1 Ferus Comertglider 1 Alpha130 ColdLine 1 A-130 Cold 1 Kamron Cobra "Aka" (A-47)Cobra 1 Gree cc1004 1 Commander Calins1Warrior 1 Dakstar Burningslash 1 Vidar Bothanduster 1 Thon Bluepulser 1 Raxan Bloodnight 1 Artus Blazer 1 Commander Blams 1 Commander Bladez 1 Tanus Biststunner 1 Baniss Bistray 1 Quelix Beviin 1 Tanus Banthagunner 1 Samuel Bahr 1 Jonathan athenason 1 Cleopatra Astennu 1 Tiger Assassin 1 Rin Sol, Assassin 1 Master Aphotic 1 Soap Kyle (X) 1 FieldMarine Walker (Or Echo WhiteLaser) 1 Devin Revanson (Darkstar) 1 Jango Skirata (Convoy-Chief) 1 Darth Reivax (Count Catchem) 1 Arc Trooper Sharkie (CC-6795) 1 ARC Trooper Sharkie (ARC-6795) 1 EliteScout MarineKey (CT-5588) 1 Andrew Butlerz (ARC-5150) 1 CT-4471 'Trekk' 1 ARC-8251 "Rift" 1 CT-2496 "Key" 1 CT-74-92024 1 Alpha 144 1 Alpha 47 1 N-25 1 The above results exclude previous Featured Characters, characters that received 0 votes, and those "convicted" of cheating prior to the "log-out to vote". Category:Featured Character Archive